


Why do you do what you do to me?

by UndergroundCry



Series: Tumblr prompts [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt, otp, psycho neighbor, they're so fucking cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndergroundCry/pseuds/UndergroundCry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: Modern AU were Clarke accidentally calls Bellamy while her psycho neighbor is drunk trying to break in</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why do you do what you do to me?

**Author's Note:**

> So, here i am again with 'sorry's because of this title. Seriously, I have to stop stealing phrases of songs and think in something, but again, i'm too lazy for this shit. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

\- Natasha! Open this door now!

\- For fuck’s sake! Not that again! – I say, walking toward the door.

\- Jasper! That is not Natasha’s house! You know it! – I say to him without open the door. I’m not that crazy.

\- Stop pretending Natasha! Open this door right now! – He says, his voice turning into a scream.

\- Oh gosh, I should have been very naughty girl in my past lives to have to deal with this shit – I say to myself while pick up my phone to look at the hours. 3:25 a.m. Son of a bitch. I turn off the TV, pick the pillows and the blanket and let them in my bedroom.

\- That damn bitch again? – I turn and see Octavia leaning against her bedroom’s doorframe with sleepy eyes.

\- Technically he is a guy and you should go back to bed. You have test tomorrow, I don’t wanna Bell putting the fault on me if you fail. Wow, what awful friend I am. Sorry. – I smile to her and she return it. Our jokes it will be always like that.

\- Talking about him, you should call him, this shit has to have an end. You know this damn guy gonna break in one day. Don’t make yourself fool.

I hate when she talk like this because she’s right. One day our psycho AND drunk neighbor gonna break in, and god knows what he can do.

\- But, O., he is…

\- Yeah, yeah, a psycho. And? I don’t care. He’s always drunk, what certainly makes me care less yet.

\- Let’s make a deal, if I handle him tonight…

We both jump when Jasper start to hit the door. Hit. Strong. Amazing.

\- No, I have a deal for you, you have twenty minutes, and then, I will call Bellamy, the cops, the fucking army, ok? I’m fucking tired of this guy. – she says and then entered her bedroom angrily.

I run to the door at the same time I grab my cell phone in the coffee table.

\- Jasper! It’s Clarke! Natasha doesn’t live here. I live here with Octavia! – I scream and the beats stop, just to start again a minute later, harder than before.

\- Gosh! – I whisper, while search for Bellamy’s number. I stop myself before I can call him. ‘I don’t need a man to handle my shit’ I think, putting my cell phone in the back pocket of my jeans.

\- Jasper! Stop and back off! – I say, with a new determination. The authority so hated by me that always was in Abby’s voice, now was in mine. He stop and says:

\- I gonna give you 5 minutes to call Natasha, woman, and then I’ll break in.

‘Oh ho, this is amazing. He’s really determinate to break in my apartment because of a woman who doesn’t even live here’ I think ‘that’s pretty amazing, how I am lucky’.

Before I could answer I listen to male voices and then, Jasper’s voice.

I only stayed there, leaning against the door, trying to catch anything they say, but I had no lucky. Until Jasper scream.

\- Back off, guys! I don’t want to harm them, just want to talk with Natasha!

\- Stay away from that door so! – That was definitely Bellamy’s voice. ‘Fuck, Octavia’.

\- Bellamy! Don’t hurt him! - I scream, without open the door yet.

\- Stay inside, Clarke!

I don’t reply, and after minutes and a lot of whisper, Jasper goes away.

\- Clarke, it’s okay now. Open the door.

I open and the first thing he says is:

\- I gonna fucking murder you two.

\- What? Why? – I ask, lying in the couch.

\- Because you have a fucking psycho neighbor and I didn’t know that! – he says, sitting in the coffee table.

\- First, get the hell out of there, you’re going to break it! Second, I could handle that and…

\- Oh, seriously? How could you handle a psycho neighbor? – He interrupt me with that damn smirk, without moving a muscle to get out.

\- Oh, I don’t know, maybe putting a chair or another part of the furniture in front of the door, but I could handle that and get the fuck out of my coffee table! 

He get up with his hands in surrending position and lye on top of me, playing with the hem of my pajama shirt.

\- Anyways, I told Octavia that I could handle that, and she didn’t need to call you…

\- It wasn’t she who called me, it was you. – he says with an arched eyebrow.

\- What? No, I don’t… - I stop and grab my cell phone, looking for the last calls. “Bellamy”. Damn.

\- Damn, I called you unconsciously. I mean, I didn’t… Ah, you understood. Now you can go home, bye. – I say, trying to get up, but Bellamy keep me under him, starting to kiss softly my neck.

\- This is way of treating your boyfriend, little lady?

\- Nah, nah, nah. Don’t even start. Octavia is home and we both have to sleep. – I say, trying without too much effort to push him away – C’mom, Bell…

\- Okay, okay, you won. – He says, getting up and holding me in his arms as he lead us to my bedroom. We lay on my bed and he says – But, I’m not going to my house, is too late and too far.

\- Bell, is in the next block.

He kisses me and say:

\- Goodnight, Princess.

\- Oh gosh, your stubborn thing, goodnight, Bell.


End file.
